Hacia la Malefixcuela
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Basado en el episodio 3x27. Como maestro hechicero, corresponde a Cedric ilustrar a su aprendiza en todas las dudas que le puedan surgir. Por suerte o por desgracia. (Categoría T por lenguaje y temas sugerentes)


Sentada frente a Cedric en el carruaje, Sofía movía impacientemente sus pies sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

―¿Estás nerviosa?―preguntó intrigado, observando su comportamiento inquieto.

―¡Estoy ilusionada! Tengo muchas ganas de ver la escuela donde usted estudiaba.―respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

El mago rió tímidamente ante aquello.

―Sí, bueno… es natural. La Malefixcuela es un lugar fascinante, ya lo verás. Lleno de conocimientos y sabiduría. Y… como maestro hechicero que soy, es mi deber ilustrar a mi aprendiza en todo lo que pueda.―comentó orgullosamente con una sonrisa petulante.

―Es usted un maestro hechicero estupendo.―le dijo Sofía con sinceridad.

―Nada de eso, sólo he tenido suerte con la alumna que me ha tocado―respondió él, guiñándole un ojo cariñosamente.

Los dos se miraron sonriéndose con afecto.

En el hombro de Cedric, Wormwood rodó sus ojos, asqueado.

―Ahhggg… ya empezamos… ¿Por qué no os buscáis una habitación y os enrolláis de una vez? ―murmuró el cuervo en sus graznidos, siendo entendido únicamente por la niña frente a él. Luego voló hacia la ventana y esperó a que su amo la abriese para dejarle salir―Tortolitos nauseabundos…

Inmediatamente después de que el ave alzara el vuelo al exterior, el mago cerró la ventanilla para que el aire frío no se colara en el interior del carruaje.

―Vaya, qué frío hace ahí fuera.―comentó y se giró para mirar a la niña, que en ese momento parecía estar sumida en un profundo pensamiento―¿Todo bien, querida?―preguntó, analizando su rostro ensimismado.

―¿Eh?―sus palabras la habían sacado de sus cavilaciones.―Es que… tengo una pregunta.

El mago sonrió con calidez.

―¿Pues para qué crees que está aquí tu maestro? Para responder todas tus dudas.―dijo él de buen humor.

Sofía le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de hablar.

―¿Qué significa "enrollarse"?

― . . .

Durante varios segundos el mago sólo se le quedó mirando totalmente paralizado, sin más movimiento que su parpadeo. Luego su boca se abrió y levantó un dedo para empezar con su respuesta. Pero no llegó a haber respuesta, pues volvió a quedarse callado.

Entonces, súbitamente, el carruaje se agitó en su vuelo haciendo botar a Sofía en su asiento hasta que casi cayó al suelo.

Cedric la agarró y la atrapó con fuerza entre sus rodillas, sosteniéndola para evitar su caída. Ella se abrazó de su cuello y se sentó ligeramente sobre su muslo, pues no podía mantener el equilibrio de pie. Aunque le escuchó coger aire con fuerza y le sintió tensarse bajo su toque, él no dijo nada, tan sólo apretó un poco más el agarre que ejercía sobre su cintura.

Tras unos segundos de trompicones y movimientos, el carruaje se enderezó de nuevo y el cochero les habló desde su asiento delantero.

―¡Perdonen! ¡Hay tormenta! ¿Están bien ahí atrás?

―¡Estamos bien!―gritó Sofía en respuesta, poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

Entonces se giró y se topó con el rostro perplejo de Cedric a pocos centímetros del suyo, su larga nariz casi rozando la suya.

Sofía sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse al tenerle tan cerca.

―Gracias por sujetarme, Señor Cedric―le dijo tímidamente.

Él la observaba fijamente, su respiración agitada y sus pupilas más amplias y brillantes que de costumbre. Ella podía sentir su aliento cálido soplando sobre sus labios, en los cuales él había fijado sus ojos en una mirada hambrienta de ceño fruncido.

―No…―susurró él cerrando los ojos con fuerza, más como si se estuviese diciendo algo a sí mismo que no a ella―¡N-no hay de qué!―se corrigió.

Entonces Cedric miró hacia abajo, donde las pequeñas manos de ella estaban tranquilamente reposando sobre sus ingles. Con un agudo ruidito de alarma, tomó sus manos entre las suyas para apartarlas de allí.

Sofía le miró preocupada de haber hecho algo indebido, pero él sólo rió torpemente, restándole importancia.

―¡Tienes las manos heladas!―exclamó soltándola para girarse en su asiento y abrir la bolsa de viaje verde, sacando una capa de dentro―T-toma. La cogí por si hacía frío.―le dijo entregándole la prenda.

―¡Oh! ¿Ha traído mi abrigo? ¡Gracias!―exclamó Sofía poniéndose la capa granate felizmente.

Al notarla con ciertos problemas para abrochar el enganche de su cuello, el mago inmediatamente intervino, colocándole el broche con un grácil movimiento de sus dedos. Luego sonrió, levantándole la capucha para cubrirle la cabeza y apartando con delicadeza los mechones canela de su rostro sonrojado.

―Así. Ya estás.―su dedo siguió acarició un poco más su mejilla―Caperucita Roja―bromeó en un murmullo, tocando su nariz de forma juguetona.

Soltando una risita, la niña se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.

―Entonces, ¿me puede responder?

Tras otra torpe risita por su parte, Cedric se aclaró la garganta con timidez.

―A ver… Primero necesito saber… el contexto en el que lo preguntas―confesó él con dificultad―¿En qué sentido?

Sofía se quedó pensativa un momento.

―Pues… no lo sé. En el que sea.―respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Cedric entonces respiró más tranquilo.

―Pues cuando te enredas a hablar con alguien durante mucho rato.―dijo por fin.

Por alguna razón que a Sofía se le escapaba, él parecía muy orgulloso de haber elaborado aquella respuesta. Sin embargo ella estaba más perdida que al principio.

―Entonces está bien, ¿no? Que usted y yo nos enrollemos.

Él la miró boquiabierto con el ceño fruncido y tragó saliva con fuerza.

Justo en ese momento, Wormwood regresaba de su paseo y Cedric le permitió entrar de inmediato. Después carraspeó, se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y desvió su sonrojado rostro de ella para mirar por la ventana.

Una vez dentro, el cuervo sacudió sus plumas empapadas y se acomodó al lado de Cedric, observando al mago mover su pie impacientemente en un tic nervioso, con sus piernas cruzadas, sus manos cubriendo su entrepierna, sus mejillas rosas y su mirada inquieta.

―¡Oh, oh…! Aquí ha habido tema.― intuyó el cuervo de inmediato.

Sólo Sofía podía entender lo que decía el ave, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había querido decir, por lo que le dedicó una mirada confusa.

―¿Qué?―preguntó él con aspereza―¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? ¡Por favor! ¡Si está más duro que una piedra! Este tío está tan cachondo que dudo que pueda caminar…

¿Qué narices le ocurría a Wormwood ese día? Primero no paraba de meterse con Cedric desde antes de salir de casa, después se ofendía porque se enrollaban a hablar y ahora decía cosas raras de piedras. ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza? ¿Y por qué tenía que usar todo el tiempo palabras que ella no conocía?

―Señor Cedric, tengo otra pregunta.

El mago desvió su atención de la ventana para mirarla.

―¿Qué significa que alguien "está más duro que una piedra"?― preguntó con genuino interés.

Si el rostro de Cedric ya tenía un tono rosado de antes, ahora estaba tan rojo como la capa de su aprendiza y Wormwood se estaba partiendo de risa en el asiento.

―No sé de qué estás hablando.―contestó rápidamente, tomando la bolsa de viaje de su lado y colocándosela en su regazo.

―¿Y "estar cachondo"?

El cuervo parecía a punto de morir de un ataque de risa.

Cedric tenía un tic en el ojo y apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sin embargo, mantuvo la calma, respiró profundamente.

―Sofía, querida―le dijo con peligrosa tranquilidad―¿Serías tan amable de taparte los oídos por un momento?―preguntó con una sonrisa frívola.

La niña asintió y obedeció en seguida, colocándose las manos en las orejas y apretando fuerte.

Entonces Cedric sosegadamente abrió la ventana, sacó su cabeza y dirigió sus palabras al cochero.

―¡¿SE PUEDE SABER CUÁNTO COÑO FALTA PARA LLEGAR?!

Definitivamente, Sofía aprendió demasiadas palabras extrañas ese día.


End file.
